


Iron Acceptance

by leonheart2012



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: A tiny little bit of head, Asexual Character, F/M, First Person, Fluff, M/M, No Sex, Open interpretation on which gender character is, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: So, I can't get the idea out of my head that Iron Bull is by far the most romantic and accepting love interest in Dragon Age, and if you were asexual, he would be more than happy to follow along. So, I just wanted to write a small fanfic about what might happen if you revealed yourself to be asexual to Iron Bull when he confronts you about the advances you've been making.(Disclaimer; I haven't played Dragon Age (any of them), I just love Iron Bull's character, and I need him to marry me Also, of course, none of this truly belongs to me, all credit goes to the creators of Dragon Age and all that jazz :) )





	Iron Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> I understand that not every asexual will appreciate this representation of an asexual's attitude around sex, I just wrote what I personally would do if confronted with the bulk of Iron Bull in a romantic setting. Hope you can all appreciate the story for what it is, and comments on what you thought will be greatly appreciated, especially any constructive criticism. There really aren't enough fanfictions out there with asexuals, and I want to do them justice. :)

“I’ve gotten the hints.” Bull said, sitting in my chair. “You want to ride the Bull.” He shifted, and I could see his huge girth shift under the fabric of his trousers. I had to stifle a wave of repulsion. “But I don’t think you know what you’re asking.” He came closer, backed me up against the wall, until he was close enough to pin my arms above my head, stepping in so close, it forced the air out of my lungs.

A twinge of guilt coiled in my stomach, but I forced it aside. I knew that there were a great many people who would have willingly and enthusiastically taken him up on his offer, but I wasn’t going to do that; no amount of therapy, pep-talks, fantasies or third-party observation had changed my mind. I just wasn’t interested in sex. I had hoped that Bull had picked up on it, but maybe, just maybe, people had only ever wanted him for sex, and not romance.

I was determined to change that.

So, I pushed him back. “You’ve got it all wrong, Bull. I don’t want you like that.”

“I understand.” He looked disappointed, but not surprised. It was now or never.

“I’ve never wanted that. Not from anybody. I don’t...I like you, Bull. But not because I find you physically attractive, or because I want to have sex with you. I like you for you, and I want you to like me like that, too.” I looked down at the floor. “I’d understand if you don’t want to...a lot of people get...people don’t-”

He shushed me softly. “I understand. Just tell me what’s okay, and I’ll do it.”

I looked up hopefully. Maybe, just maybe, today was the day I would finally connect with someone who understood. “I...kissing is okay.”

Slowly, he leaned down, giving me plenty of time to pull away, but I wasn’t going to. I’d been waiting for this moment for...well, I forgot how long. When his lips finally did connect with mine, it was a soft, pliant, refrained contact, and it was absolutely perfect. He pulled back.

“I want to kiss every inch of you.” I breathed, running my fingers over him.

He smiled down at me, and straightened, expanding his chest, and I did as I wanted, kissing first his left breast, then his right, unrestrained. Every article of his clothing fell to the floor while mine remained firmly in place. At some point, we’d made it to my bed, and I guided him back to sprawl over my mattress. His breath came heavy when I stroked over his horns, his eyes fluttering closed.

I didn’t shy away from his girth when I got there. Instead, I kissed over it like it was just another expanse of skin – because that’s just what it was. He soft mewls of pleasure just made it better. Experimentally, I licked it. Just because I didn’t really understand the complexities of sex didn’t mean I didn’t understand pleasure. I’d touched myself before, knew that it felt good, I just wasn’t really inclined to seek it.

“Are you sure you-”

“Shh. Let me explore you. If I didn’t want to, I wouldn’t be doing it.”

He shrugged and lay back again, his fingers curling around the back of my neck. I smiled at the obedience. I would have to explore _that_ later, too. I took the head in my mouth and swirled my tongue around it. Not awful, all in all. I stroked my hand over what wasn’t in my mouth, keeping the pressure light. A thrill shot up my spine when he groaned softly.

“It feels good?” I asked hopefully. If he wasn’t, I would consider that mission a failure and abandon it completely. But I wanted to make him feel good. There was a first time for everything, and today was the first time I’d ever actually wanted to _do_ anything with anyone.

“Yeah,” he breathed out, lifting his shoulders to look at me with a small smile. “You’re good.”

I felt my face heat in a blush. Opting not to respond, I put my mouth back on him, sucking lightly. I didn’t really know what I was doing, but I’d seen Cullen and Cassandra doing something similar when they’d been trying to trigger my sexual awakening. All the lewd noises had made me uncomfortable, and I’d tried to tune it all out.

Bull’s hands pulled me up and into his strong arms, cradling me against his chest. I looked up at him questioningly.

“You’d started to slow down. I could feel you weren’t into it any more.” He pulled a blanket over to cover himself. “It’s okay. You don’t need to finish me. That you tried is enough.” He pulled me into a deep, romantic kiss. “Thank you. As it turns out, that’s just what I needed.”

Content, I hooked my leg over his and snuggled into his side. “Stay with me?”

“Of course.”


End file.
